Long Live
by fangirlofall7
Summary: After BOO, a collection of one-shots revolving around major characters. Please read! K /T rating. OctavianxRachel, but other than that all canon ships. R&R (Used to be named Innocent)
1. Innocent (Octavian)

**A/N I don't own Innocent, or any PJO/HOO characters. Taylor Swift and Uncle Rick do. Now, the songfic.**

**_I guess you really did it this time._**

**_Left yourself in your war path._**

**_Lost your balance on a tight rope._**

**_Lost your mind tryna get it back._**

Octavian would always remember the day he showed up again at Camp Jupiter to tell them he wasn't dead, the day he expected to be welcomed back warmly. He wasn't. Even those of him who had sided against the Greeks gave him cold, hard glares as he walked back to find Reyna. When he found her, she greeted him with simple words.

"You lost your mind, yourself trying to help the Romans," she told him. Frank—who would've ever thought he would be Praetor?—sat there, fidgeting and looking at his feet. Was this what Octavian had become? A monster?

**_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_**

**_Always a bigger bed to crawl into._**

**_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_**

**_And everybody believed in you…_**

He was still haunted by the memories, the good memories. He used to be cared for, and loved. As soon as he discovered he was a demigod, and accepted into Camp Jupiter, he thought he could improve the camp. His help wasn't wanted, and no one wanted him. He acted like it was different, and that their words didn't hurt him, but they did. It was terrible.

Octavian thought maybe, just maybe, defeating the Greeks' camp could show his power. The little that had trusted him? They came too. But as soon as they saw the monsters that had joined the job, Octavian knew they were only there so as not to be destroyed with the other camp. It was gone. No one believed in him.

**_It's alright, just wait and see your—_**

**_String of lights is still bright to me, oh._**

**_Who you are is not where you've been…_**

**_You're still an innocent. _**

**_You're still an innocent._**

But then, she came along. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the mess of an Oracle who couldn't even go out. But that evening, they took a walk along the banks of the Little Tiber, and she said she'd talk to his dad—or the Greek version of him, of course—about it. She smiled her beautiful smile at him. "You're not a bad guy, Octavian," she told him. "You were just confused. When there's a sudden change of wrong to right, you get confused."

Octavian hadn't believed her, hadn't listened. But now…now he did. Now that his dad said yes, they could go out, he realized she had really meant what she said. "You're still an innocent," she had whispered. "You're still an innocent."

**_Did some things you can't speak of. _**

**_But at night you live it all again._**

**_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now._**

**_If only you had seen what you know now then. _**

Even now, as a grown man, Octavian still had nightmares. Filled with destruction of a camp he often visited, or of himself as he fought through the burning pain and saw an explosion of Gaea's end. Rachel would comfort him, but the nightmares were too real.

He was broken, and he wished he hadn't done everything. If he knew what he would be suffering because of his choices things might've been different. If only he had seen what he knows now then.

**_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days?_**

**_Everything out of reach someone bigger brought down to you._**

**_Wasn't it beautiful running wild 'til you fell asleep?_**

**_Before the monsters caught up to you._**

If only Octavian could be then. When he didn't worry about the others faking forgiveness, or worrying about becoming Praetor. Mental monsters, as well as real ones, always haunted him. How could he destroy them into dust without remember how he was willing to do that to the Greeks? The Greeks that Rachel was part of?

If only he didn't have to work his way up to the top shelf anymore. Not worrying about getting lost again.

**_It's alright, just wait and see your—_**

**_String of lights is still bright to me, oh. _**

**_Who you are is not where you've been…_**

**_You're still an innocent. _**

Rachel didn't treat him any different. "I still believe in you. I knew since the moment I met you that you weren't bad," she would say. "You've done terrible things, but it's okay. You're older now. You're still an innocent."

Octavian still had doubt in his mind. Who wouldn't, after that? But Rachel let him know it was alright. He was still perfect to her. He was still an innocent.

**_It's okay, life is a tough crowd._**

**_Thirty-two and still growing up now._**

**_Who you are is not what you did…_**

**_You're still an innocent. _**

Octavian was learning again. Some people still hated him, but even though he was a grown man he was learning new ways. Rachel guided him, helped him. "Who you are is not what you did," she said. "You're still an innocent."

People would never truly trust him fully, but at least now they'd made a little progress.

**_Time turns flames to embers._**

**_You'll have new Septembers._**

**_Every one of us has messed up too._**

Rachel had told Octavian times she'd messed up. Kissing Percy even though she knew Annabeth liked him. Nothing was as bad anymore, the memories, the pain, the everything. As an anniversary of sorts, Rachel would always make a new memory on the day _it _happened.

**_Minds change like the weather. _**

**_I hope you remember:_**

**_Today is never too late to…_**

**_Be brand new._**

She always reminded him he could be a new person, and helped him become one. By the time they died, people loved him. It was nice. He was brand new.

**_It's alright just wait and see your—_**

**_String of lights is still bright to me, oh. _**

**_Who you are is not where you've been._**

**_You're still an innocent._**

One day, when Octavian was thirty-two, they got together to celebrate the day the Greeks and Roman united. Octavian was nervous. "It's okay," Rachel told him. As soon as they stepped into the large tent set up, they saw the oh-so-famous seven sitting in chairs in the center. Piper stood up, nervously, and started to sing.

"It's alright, just wait and see your—string of lights, is still bright to us, oh. Who you are is not where you've been…you're still an innocent."

**_It's okay, life is a tough crowd. _**

**_Thirty-two and still growing up now. _**

**_Who you are is not what you did…_**

**_You're still an innocent._**

**_You're still an innocent._**

The whole crowd joined in, including Rachel.

"It's okay, life is a tough crowd. Thirty-two and still growing up now. Who you are is not what you did. You're still an innocent. You're still an innocent."

**_Lost your balance on a tightrope._**

**_It's never too late to get it back._**

Octavian didn't care anymore, he let a few tears fall out of his eyes. The song finished, with the ultimate truth. Except for the fact that…he did get it back.


	2. Bad Blood (Reyna)

**A/N: I don't own Bad Blood or the PJO/HOO characters, they belong to Taylor Swift and Rick Riordan. Also, I ship Jasper but this is Reyna raging about Jason. **

**WARNING: This is not my best writing.**

**Thanks to DoodlePig1220 for your review/follow! **

**_'Cause baby now we got bad blood_**

**_You know it used to be mad love_**

**_So take a look what you've done_**

**_'Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey!_**

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, the girl who always thought her and Jason could be together. But then…one day he left and someone else came along. Percy Jackson being that person. Finally, they got their memories back and returned with their girlfriends.

She thought it was mad love, she thought they'd be good. But were they? No. Things would never be the same, and neither would she.

**_Now we got problems_**

**_And I don't think we can solve 'em_**

**_You made a really deep cut_**

**_And baby now we got bad blood, hey!_**

Sure, Reyna had moved on. But that moment, both of the moments, when all her dreams had been crushed. They hurt. Things would never be the same, and neither would she.

**_Did you have to do this?_**

**_I was thinking that you could be trusted._**

**_Did you have to ruin?_**

**_What was shiny, now it's all rusted._**

She thought things would go right, that her and Jason/Percy would be good, but no. She thought she could trust Jason, but he fell for another girl. Their friendship was tarnished, no matter how much polish they put on it.

**_Did you have to hit me?_**

**_Where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe and_**

**_Rub it in so deep_**

**_Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me._**

Finding out Jason liked another girl was okay, but Percy had a girlfriend? Who was pretty and powerful? Who was a daughter of Minerva, the _Greek war goddess? _The wound had salt in it, alright.

If she didn't know any better, Reyna would've thought that those two monsters were planning it, messing with her on purpose. She lost her breath temporarily. Couldn't make herself breathe.

**_Oh, it's so sad to_**

**_Think about the good times…_**

**_You and I._**

They would never be the same, and neither would she.

**_'Cause baby now we got bad blood_**

**_You know it used to be mad love_**

**_So take a look what you've done_**

**_'Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey!_**

Would Reyna ever find love? She didn't know. Definitely NOT with the new Praetor, Frank. Anyone, really, would be good. But…what had Jason done to her? Things would never be the same, and neither would she.

**_Now we got problems_**

**_And I don't think we can solve 'em_**

**_You made a really deep cut_**

**_And baby now we got bad blood, hey!_**

They couldn't really make up after that, I mean how awkward would that be? "Sorry I found another girlfriend even though you liked me, and moved to the other camp." "It's okay."

**_Did you think we'd be fine?_**

**_Still got scars on my back from your knife so_**

**_Don't think it's in the past_**

**_These kind of wounds they last and they last now_**

**_Did you think it all through?_**

**_All these things will catch up to you and_**

**_Time can heal but this won't_**

**_So if you're coming my way, just don't._**

Maybe he should just keep his distance. Maybe it was better if Jason stayed away from Reyna. Every time she saw him a pang of guilt and betrayal hit her in the gut. It wasn't that he stabbed her in the back, but part of her thought he had liked her too. It would never heal, never. Things would never be the same, and neither would she.

**_It's so sad to _**

**_Think about the good times_**

**_You and I_**

The night it hit her, and her heart had truly broken, poor Reyna started to cry. It was a foreign concept to her, really, but she did and immediately felt sorry for those who cried often. Memories flashed through her mind and subconscious.

**_'Cause baby now we got bad blood_**

**_You know it used to be mad love_**

**_So take a look what you've done_**

**_'Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey!_**

They truly had bad blood. It was accidental, maybe, but it hurt none the less. It was like accidently hitting the trigger on a gun and accidently shooting Reyna. She just hoped, that maybe, Jason would keep his distance.

**_Now we got problems_**

**_And I don't think we can solve 'em_**

**_You made a really deep cut_**

**_And baby now we got bad blood, hey!_**

Reyna had spent the days after the battle with Gaea planning visits and field-trips of sorts to the other camps, video-chatting with the 'trustworthy' centaur Chiron, Percy (great…), and Annabeth. Frank obviously couldn't sense her discomfort at seeing the camp Jason had gone to, especially not when we made a surprise visit one day.

**_Band-aids don't fix bullet holes._**

**_You say sorry just for show._**

**_If you live like that you live with ghosts._**

She didn't blame anyone, but she knew every time Percy or Jason said sorry, they were sorry for her and her poor pathetic love life.

**_Band-aids don't fix bullet holes._**

**_You say sorry just for show._**

**_If you live like that you live with ghosts._**

**_If you love like that blood runs cold._**

Things would never be the same, and neither would she.

**_'Cause baby now we got bad blood_**

**_You know it used to be mad love_**

**_So take a look what you've done_**

**_'Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey!_**

**_Now we got problems_**

**_And I don't think we can solve 'em_**

**_You made a really deep cut_**

**_And baby now we got bad blood_**

**_'Cause now we got bad blood_**

**_You know it used to be mad love_**

**_So take a look what you've done_**

**_'Cause baby now we got bad blood_**

**_Now we got problems_**

**_And I don't think we can solve 'em_**

**_You made a really deep cut_**

**_And baby now we got bad blood, hey!_**

Maybe one day she'd move on, forget it, maybe even find true love. Maybe she was daydreaming and being unrealistic. Of course, no one knew about her secret thoughts and wishes. She had to play tough and be Praetor.

_Things would never be the same, and neither would she._


	3. Wonderland (Percabeth)

**A/N Do I really have to assign rights for these all? Anyways, Wonderland is Taylor Swift's, PJO/HOO is Uncle Rick's, and Alice in Wonderland references belongs to the person who wrote Alice in Wonderland. My chapters are getting shorter! I'll work on that :P**

**_Flashing lights and we_**

**_Took a wrong turn and we_**

**_Fell down the rabbit hole._**

Annabeth still remembered the fear clouding her vision as pieces of the floor fell away, leading Arachne into Tartarus. Flashing lights in her vision, but then something went wrong and they fell down the rabbit hole.

**_You held on tight to me_**

**_'Cause nothing's as it seems_**

**_Spinning out of control._**

They didn't know what to do, or what would happen. All Percy knew was to keep Annabeth with him. He held on to her, knowing that if they got apart something terrible would happen. Nothing's as it seems, really.

**_Didn't they tell us_**

**_'Don't rush into things'?_**

**_Didn't you flash your_**

**_Green eyes at me?_**

**_Haven't you heard what_**

**_Becomes of curious minds?_**

**** Annabeth had always wondered what it would be like to be in Tartarus. Now she would find out. "I'm scared," she whispered one time to him in the lengthy journey.

"It'll be okay, as long as we're together."

**_Didn't it all seem_**

**_New and exciting?_**

**_I felt your arms_**

**_Twisting around me._**

**_I should've slept with_**

**_One eye open at night._**

Everything was new, and Annabeth couldn't stop her heart beating every time Percy would do something for her, or whenever he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. She trusted him, but was pretty angry when he let her sleep longer.

**_We found wonderland_**

**_You and I got lost in it and_**

**_We pretended it_**

**_Could last forever, eh eh._**

Percabeth didn't want to leave Bob, or any other friendly Titan for that matter. Sure, they wanted to leave, but they also wanted to be forever alone.

**_We found wonderland_**

**_You and I got lost in it and_**

**_Life was never worse, but never better eh eh_**

The terribleness of Tartarus and being lost in it, and the beauty of being together and pretty much alone measured out the emotions. How terrible is it for them to not be able to decide if life was worse or better?

**_Eh eh, eh eh, in wonderland._**

**_Eh eh, eh eh, in wonderland._**

**_Eh eh, eh eh, in wonderland. _**

**_Eh eh, eh eh, in wonderland. _**

In Tartarus…

**_So we went on our way_**

**_Too in love to think straight._**

**_All alone or so it seemed._**

Oh, they could think straight alright. They were lovers, but they had to stay strong and alert. They had to.

**_But there were strangers watching_**

**_And whispers turned to talking._**

**_And talking turned to screams, oh!_**

Tartarus himself had been watching the whole time, paying attention….

**_Didn't they tell us_**

**_'Don't rush into things?'_**

**_Didn't you flash your_**

**_Green eyes at me?_**

**_Didn't you calm my fears_**

**_With that Cheshire Cat smile?_**

Percy had comforted Annabeth no matter what, even when he was scared and nervous himself.

**_Didn't it all seem_**

**_New and exciting?_**

**_I felt your arms_**

**_Twisting around me._**

**_It's all fun and games 'til_**

**_Somebody loses their mind._**

They knew the risks…the fact that being in that horrid place could make a person, demigod, mortal, or immortal, go insane. Nico had barely survived, could they

**_But darling, we found wonderland._**

**_You and I got lost in it and_**

**_We pretended it_**

**_Could last forever, eh eh._**

Percabeth didn't want to leave anyone. Except the horribleness of the place. And the arai….

**_We found wonderland,_**

**_You and I got lost in it and _**

**_Life was never worse,_**

**_But never better. Eh, eh._**

****They found Tartarus, they got lost in it and life was terrible, but they were together, eh eh.

**_Eh eh, eh eh, in wonderland._**

**_Eh eh, eh eh, in wonderland._**

**_Eh eh, eh eh, in wonderland. _**

**_Eh eh, eh eh, in wonderland…._**

Tartarus was the only thing they could think of. How to get out, how to survive, how to stay sane. There was barely any time to appreciate the fact that they were finally united and together and whole, they were so busy trying to survive!

**_I reached for you but you were gone._**

**_I knew I had to go back home._**

**_You searched the world for something else to make you feel like what we had._**

**_And in the end, in wonderland, we both went mad._**

Nothing could ever live up to what they had, their special love. Percabeth couldn't bear the thought of losing each other, but they knew eventually that they would go home and have to leave each other, even for the shortest amount of time. They were going mad, crazy, insance, psycho, whatever you want to call it. This place was ruining their minds, but they were almost there. Stumbling along, the Doors of Death finally came into sight, surrounded by a horde of monsters.

**_We found wonderland,_**

**_You and I got lost in it and_**

**_We pretended it,_**

**_Could last forever, eh eh._**

It was time to leave, time to go, time to save the world and defeat Gaea. They found the Doors, they accepted the truth. It was time to leave, time to go home, time to save the world and defeat Gaea! It couldn't last forever…and that good.

**_We found wonderland,_**

**_You and I got lost in it and_**

**_Life was never worse,_**

**_But never better in wonderland. _**

We found Tartarus,

You and I got lost in it and

Life was never worse,

But never better in Tartarus.

They would see everyone else they loved and cared about. It was time, time! Time to see how things would play out, and if The Fates decided they wanted things to finally go right for Percabeth, and the Seven on a whole. Things would finally be beautiful and right. It was time to leave Tartarus. 3 In Wonderland…3


	4. Haunted (Calypso)

**A/N: Welcome back to another round of…Read That Story! Here we have Haunted, with rights to Ms. Taylor Swift, the one and only! On the other team, we have PJO/HOO characters, who belong to Rick Riordan, the ultimate troll! Now, let's get started!**

**_You and I walk a fragile line_**

**_I have known it all this time_**

**_But I never thought I'd live_**

**_To see it break. _**

As soon as she found Percy on her island, Calypso experience two feelings. First, she knew that it wouldn't work out. She would fall in love, then he'd be whisked away. The second feeling was hope…she had a feeling that maybe this time the gods would grant her one little token of happiness, and that being a hero who could actually stay with her and love her forever.

One day, her hope broke when Percy was taken away, just like all the others. All the others….

**_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet _**

**_And I can't trust anything now._**

**_And it's coming over you like it's_**

**_All a big mistake._**

The night, Calypso built a fire on the beach, still clinging onto the hope that Percy would come back and maybe, just maybe, try to rescue her from this terribly beautiful prison. She was filled with unease, glancing around at the shadows dancing in the flames.

She put her head on her knees—she knew the truth. Percy had probably just gone 'Oh, whatever. I can't help it. Oops!'

**_Oh, holding my breath._**

**_Won't, lose you again. _**

**_Something's made your eyes go cold._**

She still remembered the memories of him…his dark black hair and sea green eyes. And the hope she had. No, this one won't go away. But he did, just like them all. Now his memory was ruined, forever with the others. His eyes weren't as bright anymore.

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_**

**_I thought I had you figured out._**

**_Something's gone terribly wrong you're all I wanted it…._**

Calypso thought that things would be different this time, she was so sure of it. In her heart, she just knew that it would work. Maybe she was wrong. She was wrong. He was all she wanted, but something went terribly wrong.

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_**

**_I thought I had you figured out._**

**_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_**

**_Can't turn back, now I'm haunted!_**

Calypso collapsed on her knees, sobbing under the starlight with the gentle tide of the ocean rushing up on the shore. She thought it would work this time.

Her breath came in strangled gasps in between sobs. Why'd he leave her? She'd never, ever, forget the face of yet another betrayal, the latest one at that. She…was haunted.

**_Stood there and watched you walk away_**

**_From everything we had_**

**_But I still mean every word I said._**

**_To you._**

Calypso had truly loved Percy. It wasn't just the curse. She still meant it. But as she watched the little boat take him away from Ogygia, she felt something deep in her gut telling her this wouldn't be the last time they met. Not the last time at all….

**_He will try to take away my pain_**

**_And he just might make me smile_**

**_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you_**

**_Instead._**

The next day, Hephaestus came to visit as always. He brought Calypso a basket of fresh-baked bread and fruit (probably made by his automatons) and told her jokes to bring up her spirits. Maybe, she would smile wider, brighter, realer, if it were Percy sitting there beside her comforting her. But if it weren't for Percy in the first place, she wouldn't need to be comforted.

**_Oh, holding my breath._**

**_Won't, see you again._**

**_Something keeps me holding on to nothing._**

Maybe he'll come back…maybe…maybe. Calypso didn't know, but she was still hoping. The little bit of hope was still lodged in her heart, making it beat faster every time she heard Percy's name.

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this._**

**_I thought I had you figured out_**

**_Something's gone terribly wrong you're all I wanted… _**

True love. Is that too much to ask? That's all Calypso wanted, was for someone to stay with her on the lonely island. But they always went away. Even though she thought this time was different, she was wrong. Oh so wrong.

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. _**

**_I thought I had you figured out._**

**_Can't breathe whenever you're gone _**

**_Can't turn back, now I'm haunted!_**

A dream of Percy jerked Calypso awake a few months later, and she sat there gasping for breath, trying to remember how to breathe. What a cruel trick Hypnos had joined in on! It seemed as if Percy would never leave her thoughts, no matter how many new heroes came. Under her breath, she silently cursed him. Cursed his girlfriend, that maybe one day she'd feel the loneliness and longing of the poor girl stuck on Ogygia.

**_I know, know. _**

**_I know, know. _**

**_I just know._**

**_You're not gone, you can't be gone no!_**

Breathe in, he'll come back. Breathe out, he won't. Breathe in, he'll come back. Breathe out, he won't. He can't be gone…she knew it. She just knows.

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this._**

**_I thought I had you figured out._**

**_Something's gone terribly wrong won't finish what you started._**

She was supposed to be released from this prison, Hephaestus had told her the war had been won! Why wasn't she? Of course. Of course Percy forgot her just like every other hero to come along. What was she? A worthless rag you can cast aside? Percy had broken a promise, a promise to her.

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this._**

**_I thought I had you figured out._**

**_Can't breathe whenever you're gone, can't turn back, now I'm haunted!_**

The thought cascaded over her, draining her lungs of breath once more. She collapsed on the sand, gasping, clutching her heart.

**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh. Oh oh. _**

The tears came, flooding like waterfalls. Choking her furthermore, staining her dress and wetting the soft sand around her head.

**_You and I walk a fragile line. _**

**_I have known it all this time._**

**_But I never thought I'd see it break._**

**_Never thought I'd see it—_**

Ooh look! Another hero! Now she could finally forget—what was his name again? Perry?

**A/N: I know the ending isn't exactly how she met Leo, but I figured it was good humor. Now, cue Blank Space! (Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane…but I got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name). Just kidding, I've got that one saved. Special plans, you know ;)**


	5. Blank Space (Zeus)

**A/N: Okay, this USED to be Begin Again but it was really hard to write since the ending repeats so much, and is so specific to the Wednesday in a café, so I'm choosing a different song. This one, my dearies, is BLANK SPACE! All characters (minus a few) go to Rick Riordan (Do the gods belong to Rick Riordan? Because that'd be awesome…) and the song, of course, goes to Queen Taylor Swift and her cats Meredith and Olivia. **

**_Nice to meet you, where you been?_**

**_I could show you incredible things._**

**_Magic, madness, heaven, sin. _**

**_Saw you there and I thought—_**

One day, Zeus was strolling along through a mortal park. He was disguised as a mortal, of course, but he took pride in the fact that the women couldn't help but notice his appearance. Were those looks of love and wanting he saw?

One woman approached him. "I'm Acacia," she said. Zeus introduced himself. "Nice to meet you," she replied. In his head Zeus was thinking 'Where've you been?'

**_Oh my gods, look at the face._**

**_You look like, my next mistake. _**

**_Love's a game, wanna play?_**

**_Hey._**

Acacia had one of those faces you couldn't help but notice. It was pale and beautiful, and seemed to shine with youth. Her face was framed with blond hair that complimented her warm brown eyes. As soon as she stepped in time with Zeus along the winding stone pathway through bright green grass and fountains, the poor man was overwhelmed with the beauty of it all. Of Acacia, to be exact.

**_New money, suit and tie. _**

**_I can read you like a magazine. _**

**_Ain't it funny, rumors fly,_**

**_And I know you heard about me._**

They had a date that night, dressed in fine clothes at a beautiful, expensive restaurant. Zeus peered over his menu at Acacia's face, she was failing to hide her excitement.

As soon as he got back to Mount Olympus, he thanked himself that Hera wasn't in the throne room, as Hephaestus TV was on, and spreading rumors about 'Zeu's Zillionth'. He chuckled slightly.

**_So hey, let's be friends._**

**_I'm dying to see, how this one ends. _**

**_Grab your passport, and my hand._**

**_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend. _**

For a weekend, Acacia took Zeus on a vacation to Greece. How ironic, as he had watched it being built from scratch. In fact, he had taken part in building it from scratch…in a way….

**_So it's gonna be forever, _**

**_Or it's gonna go down in flames._**

**_You can tell me when it's over,_**

**_If the high was worth the pain._**

Zeus knew that this would just be another girl, and afterwords (Hera's hateful words, to be exact) he would be left with a since of dread. But Zeus just loved being active in the world of love. Oh gods, if Aphrodite heard that….

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane. _**

**_'_****_Cause you know I love the players_**

**_And you love the game!_**

At one point, Zeus had decided to reveal his true identity to Acacia. "But…but you're crazy!" she exclaimed.

"Don't listen to those old myths. I'm better now. I'm not insane." Don't believe his long list of ex-lovers…hmm…I'd rather not.

**_'_****_Cause we're young and we're reckless,_**

**_We'll take this way too far._**

**_It'll leave you breathless,_**

**_Or with a nasty scar._**

Acacia was quite young. Twenty-five, thirty maybe. But Zeus knew that she would be so happy to be in love with him…until he left and she was left with pain and suffering, never being able forget him.

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane. _**

**_But I got a Blank Space, baby. _**

**_And I'll write your name. _**

****Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you he's insane. He's running out of blank spaces, but he'll still fit her name. "Acacia Longwood"

**_Cherry lips, crystal skies. _**

**_I could show you incredible things. _**

**_Stolen kisses, pretty lies. _**

**_You're the king, baby I'm your queen. _**

After Zeus came back from his little trip, he and Hera were sitting in the throne room, enjoying the gentle sunlight streaming through the windows. "Have you been with another girl?" she asked suspiciously, licking her red lips like they were that color from drinking the blood of her enemies.

"Of course not!" Zeus lied. Why the Hades did she believe him?

**_Find out, what you want_**

**_Be that girl, for a month._**

**_Wait the worst, is yet to come. _**

**_Oh no. _**

They were happy for like, a month. Then she found a picture of Acacia under his pillow. Oh, poor little Zeusie hadn't moved on yet.

**_Screaming, crying, perfect storms. _**

**_I can make all the tables turn. _**

**_Rose garden filled with thorns._**

**_Keep you second guessing like-_**

There were lots of fights after that, and a storm was seen around Olympus. Aphrodite was seen pacing the halls with a red rose, which was wilting and losing petals. Had she gone insane? Her hands were caked with lines of blood from where the thorns had pierced her skin, but she still wandered around in a dream-like state (though it was a beautiful dream, at that) muttering what sounded like a song to herself.

**_"_****_Oh my gods." "Who is she?"_**

**_I get drunk, on jealousy. _**

**_But you come back, each time you leave._**

**_'_****_Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream. _**

Hera didn't even know her name! Dionysus kept trying to convince her to drink away her worries, until one day he convinced her.

Aphrodite was still walking around, until she was found screaming something that sounded like "WHY? WHY PERCABETH? WHY TARTARUS? IT WAS MY OTP! MY OTP!" The trances stopped after that day, and the rose disappeared.

**_So it's gonna be forever, _**

**_Or it's gonna go down in flames._**

**_You can tell me when it's over,_**

**_If the high was worth the pain._**

"Ugh," Hera said, collapsing against the wall. Why couldn't Zeus just stop it with the relationships? She was a kind and loving wife, and what did she get? Nothing. Nothing!

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane. _**

**_'_****_Cause you know I love the players_**

**_And you love the game!_**

"Ugh," Zeus agreed from the other end of the palace, sitting on the floor. Ever since Acacia he hadn't felt in the mood to chase after pretty mortal girls. What horror.

**_'_****_Cause we're young and we're reckless,_**

**_We'll take this way too far._**

**_It'll leave you breathless,_**

**_Or with a nasty scar._**

When would he learn? When would he learn that there was no sense in chasing relationships with absolutely no chance of success? It would all come crashing down for him, so why didn't he just stop?

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane. _**

**_But I got a Blank Space, baby. _**

**_And I'll write your name. _**

_When will I learn? _Zeus thought, remembering the joy he felt every time he saw Acacia's face, or heard her giggly laugh. It was gone, replaced with sadness and longing beyond that of any mortal man.

**_Boys only want love if it's torture. _**

**_Don't say I didn't, say I didn't, warn ya. _**

**_Boys only want love if it's torture. _**

**_Don't' say I didn't, say I didn't, warn ya!_**

The maiden goddesses seemed to taunt Hera, after this one relationship especially. "Boys only want love if it's torture," they would explain before every relationship. After came less encouraging words. "Don't say we didn't say we didn't warn you!"

**_So it's gonna be forever, _**

**_Or it's gonna go down in flames._**

**_You can tell me when it's over,_**

**_If the high was worth the pain._**

Hera was watching Hephaestus TV when she saw a new ridiculous News report. Not so ridiculous, it turned out. There was Zeus with a pretty brunette girl, her long curly hair tangled in his fingers as he leaned in for a kiss.

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane. _**

**_'_****_Cause you know I love the players_**

**_And you love the game!_**

Her face turned bright red, and next thing the poor mortal girl knew she was sitting in front of three judges, awaiting trial for Elysium, the Fields of Asphodel, or the Fields of Punishment.

**_'_****_Cause we're young and we're reckless,_**

**_We'll take this way too far._**

**_It'll leave you breathless,_**

**_Or with a nasty scar._**

"WHAT'D YOU DO?!" Zeus asked before thundering out of the restaurant.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Hera screamed back.

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane. _**

**_But I got a Blank Space, baby. _**

**_And I'll write your name. _**

Don't worry, guys. Zeus found another girl and the songs started over.


	6. Breathe (Annabeth)

**A/N: So, this is not going to be a really upbeat one, but it'll be quite fluffy and Percabeth. Still sad, though. I think you'll enjoy this one! Also, I know that this is my second time updating in one day. I just wanted to get this sad one out of the way. There are only, like, two and half (Don't ask XD) The regular: Characters/Places belong to Rick Riordan, and song belongs to Miss Swift of AwesomeLandia. **

**_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_**

**_'_****_Cause none of thought it was gonna end that way._**

Annabeth was walking away from the Big House, where she had been discussing Percy's strange disappearance with Rachel, Chiron, and a few other campers. Tears prickled her eyelids as she closed them and walked the familiar path back to the Athena cabin. She heard the whispers from the Aphrodite girls as she passed their cabin. The only good person in there was Silena, and she was gone…just like Percy.

**_People are people and sometimes we change our minds._**

**_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._**

**** They had just started dating, but they had been friends since they were twelve. And now, now of all times! they had to be separated, with Percy gone without a trace. Annabeth's heart always hurt from the pain of losing her boyfriend.

**_Mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm._**

**_Mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm. _**

She lay down in her bed, enveloping herself in the sheets. She wouldn't let anybody see, no one, but tears leaked from her eyes and down her cheeks, landing in her hair.

**_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_**

**_It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see._**

All the sad songs Annabeth had ever heard were playing in her mind. If this was a movie, like she wanted to believe it was, Percy would come back from some amazing adventure and give her a big hug.

**_'_****_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down._**

**_Now I don't know what to be without you around._**

Annabeth was allowed to take days off of activities when she didn't feel up to it. She was often spotted pacing around the Poseidon cabin, Cabin Three, in a daze as if waiting for Percy to magical appear and pull her into a kiss. Some people laughed as they passed, and some shot her sympathetic glances. Poor Annabeth was oblivious to all, with her eyes closed and earbuds in. "Come back…be here. Come back…be here!"

**_And we know it's never simple, never easy._**

**_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _**

**_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand…_**

Wouldn't everything be so much better if Percy were here, or if Annabeth knew where he went? Wouldn't it be lovely if she was okay? But it wasn't. Percy was a huge part of her life, and with him gone she barely knew herself anymore. "I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still tryna find it.…"

**_And I can't breathe, without you, but I have to_**

**_Breathe, without you, but I have to. _**

The tears were started to fill her open mouth in nostrils. She would often wake and have to scream into her pillow, which caused shortness of breath. Annabeth was her own person, but Percy was part of that person. Part of her. It was like half of her heart had been ripped out and thrown away, all the way across the country maybe. Wherever her dear, dear Perseus Jackson was. Persassy Jackson. Probably not so sassy now without Annafab Chase.

**_Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt._**

**_Every little bump in the road I've tried to swerve._**

She could only imagine his face as he realized his girlfriend wasn't with him. The thought caused her almost as much pain as her own Percy-less life.

**_But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out,_**

**_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall-out…_**

"It'll be alright, we'll find him," was something Annabeth heard on a daily basis. Saying they were sorry for her, and that they wished Percy was here too wasn't going to help her. It just wasn't. It's not the way it works.

**_And we know it's never simple, never easy._**

**_Never a clean break no one here to save me._**

**_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand…_**

Why did he have to go? Why? Why did this essential person have to leave poor Annabeth alone?

**_And I can't breathe, without you, but I have to_**

**_Breathe, without you, but I have to. _**

_ "__He'll come back. I'm sure of it."_ When Nico had visited and told her this, Annabeth's spirits only lifted slightly. That means he was still alive, at least. She took a few breaths, having to remind herself to breathe. In, out. In, out. In, out.

**_It's two a.m., feeling like I just lost a friend._**

**_I hope you know it's not easy, easy for em. _**

At two a.m., a distraught Annabeth Chase sat in the Big House, mumbling about something and clutching a cup of hot cocoa. Tears stained her cheeks and more came down, and Chiron was sitting next to her to comfort her. In the corner, Mr. D sat moodily, but didn't say anything. And when he did, he said Percy's name right.

**_It's two a.m., feeling like I just lost a friend._**

**_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me._**

"We were best friends…but then we were more than friends…and it's gone!" The cup went crashing to the floor, scalding hot drink covering everyone's feet, hooves, ankles, and horse legs. Thick porcelain shards were everywhere, and miniscule dust particles were on their feet and hooves. No one had the heart to clean it up, or to scold Annabeth for letting her hands slip.

**_And we know it's never simple, never easy._**

**_Never a clean break no one here to save me, oh. _**

"These things aren't ever easy," Chiron said, placing on arm around Annabeth as a side-hug. She just nodded, wiping her eyes and cheeks dry.

**_And I can't breathe, without you, but I have to _**

**_Breathe, without you, but I have to_**

**_Breathe, without you, but I have to._**

Her Seaweed Brain…she missed him a lot. Like, a lot. Maybe one day he'd come back.

**_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry._**

**_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _**

From up on Olympus, Hera watched everything Annabeth did in her sadness and sorrow. She found out that Annabeth's memory was too great. Hera frowned upon the two, but this time with pity, not hate. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "This will work out in the long run…I promise."

For the first time, Annabeth cried over a boy. For the first time, Hera felt regret for doing something evil to a demigod. For the first time, Zeus acted loving to his wife to rid her of this odd feeling. For the first time, Mr. D wasn't horrible to every camper, as he was struck by the fact that they did in fact feel emotions. For the first time, a Hunter (Thalia, to be exact) visited camp to see a friend. For the first time, a camper was aloud to stay in another's cabin, as Annabeth got into the habit of falling asleep in Percy's bed. Lots of first times were created until Percy was found, and Heroes of Olympus began. And it was all for Annabeth, and for Percabeth's love torn apart by Hera, the goddess who was feeling regret for her actions.


	7. Enchanted (Non-Demigods)

**A/N: By request, I'm putting Grover and Tyson in here! This will alternate between them and their canon ships. Pretty fluffy, like all the chapters. Enjoy! **

**_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles_**

**_Same old tired lonely place._**

Grover and Juniper met at a party. Really! One night, some of the forest nymphs threw one and all the creatures of Pan were invited: Naiads, dryads, and satyrs alike. It was in a familiar place, and Grover was very tired of smiling every time someone told a dumb joke.

**_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_**

**_Vanished when I saw your face._**

The first time Tyson and Ella met was quite awkward. The Cyclops was very friendly, but the harpy was quite shy. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Uh—" Tyson began, and Ella quickly flew away, muttering under her breath a line from some book that she had read.

**_All I can say is 'It was enchanting to meet you'._**

Tyson stared after her. "She's pretty," he told himself, then laughed. **(A/N: Sorry, I hate these in the middle of stories but I love Tyson. This is adorable. Comment over)**

**_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?" _**

**_Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me._**

Grover was looking around from his spot at the snack table, where he was munching on an aluminum can. From the other side of a room, a very pretty dryad met his eyes, and walked over gracefully.

"I'm Juniper," she said. "I've seen you around. What's your name, again?"

**_The playful conversation stars_**

**_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy._**

"Grover," he had answered, trying to hide the blush that was rising in his cheeks. Juniper was very pretty, her skin just the right shade of chlorophyll green. She smiled sweetly.

**_And it was enchanting to meet you, _**

**_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you…._**

After Ella had flown away, she had immediately come back. Tyson looked at her happily. "Peanut butter!" he exclaimed for no reason.

"Peanut butter is made out of crushed peanuts. It comes in smooth and crunchy, and has several different major brands. It is a world-wide favorite. For peanut-butter and jelly, please turn to page seventy-two. _Food-lover's Encyclopedia, _published by the Encyclopedia company in 1998," Ella recited. Tyson stared at her, his big brown eyes not blinking. She was smart.

**_This night is sparkling don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home_**

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._**

"She was pretty and—and smart…and a part bird!" Tyson told Percy later. Percy laughed.

"Yep. Pretty and smart and part bird. That's all you have to be to get Tyson!" The Cyclops then asked his brother who he was talking to. It probably wasn't him….

**_The lingering question kept me up, two a.m. who do you love? I_**

**_Wonder 'til I'm wide awake._**

Grover tossed and turned that night, wondering if Juniper loved someone else. Or if she even wanted to love. She was, in fact, a dryad, and they never fell for satyrs. But something about this seemed so different….

**_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door I'd_**

**_Open up and you would say_**

"Kathy looked up at Andreas and smiled, sweetly. 'You're all I never needed,' she whispered into his ear. Her heart beat like a drum as Andreas turned to whisper back. _Don't Leave Me _by Zhenia Loveskii, published through Suryer Company in 2002," Ella muttered, trying to lull herself to sleep.

**_"_****_Hey it was enchanting to meet you. _**

**_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_**

Tyson tossed and turned, not being able to get the image of the harpy out of his mind. It was truly enchanting to meet her, and she was so sweet and smart and pretty and half-bird.

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home._**

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew…_**

Grover thought of Juniper all through camp next day. Percy couldn't help but snicker as he caught his friend's lovesick expression.

**_This night is flawless, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck dancing 'round all alone._**

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._**

By the time Percy realized Tyson really, really like Ella he was just sitting there in shock. Annabeth came over to ask him what was wrong.

"Tyson and Grover…they grow up so fast!" he sobbed.

**_And this is me praying that _**

**_This was the very first page, not where the story line ends_**

**_My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again_**

**_These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon_**

**_"_****_I was enchanted to meet you."_**

After their weddings, things got even more adorable. Percy kept on fangirl-ing every time they passed something romantic about Gruniper or Tysella, and Annabeth had to drag him at least fifty feet away from scene of awesomeness.

**_Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you._**

It was funny, though, because each couple had his or her doubts about everything. They thought that the other should've had someone else, as they were just too perfect.

**_Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you._**

Things were just…crazy for the two couples. And they never stopped being crazy. Ever.

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home._**

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_**

**** One day, when they were old, Grover and Juniper decided to remember good times together. Obviously, the first thing that came to mind was the party where they met. Their daughter, Pamela, had gathered the other children and they were listening to the odd story.

The two were oblivious as they relived the moment.

**_This night is flawless, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck dancing 'round all alone._**

**_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you. _**

Something similar happened with Tyson and Ella. They didn't have any kids, but they did talk about peanut butter, books, and meeting each other too. It was also sweet, of course, but a little different.

**_Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you._**

They weren't in love with anybody but each other. Every evening, they waited for each other by the house's fireplaces. And Percy fangirled. And Annabeth questioned her life decisions. And it was adorable. One of the most amazing things you will ever, ever see in your life.


	8. How You Get the Girl (Tratie)

**A/N: Random Question Time! Okay, so what appears as the cover for you when you see this story? Is it Olaf in an Elsa dress? Is it red and black letters? Is it the empty profile picture? If you are reading this please tell me. :) Okay, well here's the A/N for the chapter: Hi! This is How You Get the Girl, and is Tratie galore. :D**

**_Stand there like a ghost,_**

**_Shaking from the rain-ain. _**

Katie sat inside her small house, remembering. What was she remembering? How Travis Stoll had gone too far when he pranked her that one time. She told him not to, and he still did. She sighed and put down her Gardener's Weekly magazine, then jumped as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Travis?" she asked, trying to make out the dark figure shrouded in gloom, shaking slightly from the heavy downpour. She flicked a switch up and the porch light turned on, revealing the annoying-yet-endearing smile of her ex.

**_She'll open up the door,_**

**_And say "Are you insane-ane?!"_**

**** Quickly, Katie yanked open the door and stepped out onto the porch, hugging herself for warmth. "Are you insane?" she asked. Travis smiled.

"Of course I'm insane. You've met me, right?"

**_Say "It's been a long six months."_**

**_And you were too afraid to tell what you want-ant. _**

"Why are you even here?" she asked, taking the rain soaked jacket Travis had handed her.

"Well, it's been a long six months." Katie rolled his eyes. "And yes, I may or may not be quoting a Taylor Swift song. Don't judge me."

**_And that's how it works._**

**_That's how you get the girl. _**

"You're such an idiot," Katie said. Travis rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in. She leaned up, and he leaned down, and they were kissing with no sound other than the beat of the rain on the metal roof.

**_And then you say _**

**_"I want you for worse or for better,_**

**_"I would wait forever and ever,_**

**_"Broke your heart, I'll put it back together,_**

**_"I would wait forever and ever."_**

They pulled away, each with a smile on his or her face. Travis uncharacteristically was quiet.

"I want you for worse or for better," he whispered, causing Katie to go into a fit of giggles at the song that was playing through her mind. "I would wait forever and ever. I broke your heart, so I'll put it back together. I would wait forever and ever."

**_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl-irl. _**

**_And that's how it works, that how you get the girl-irl. _**

Katie grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, where a fire was blazing in the fireplace. Boom. They were back together.

**_Remind her how it used,_**

**_To, be-e. Yeah. _**

It was as if nothing had ever changed, and Travis had never left her. Sure, they had fights before, but he never just left after her yelling at him until then. But it was like all of that memory was washed away with the flood slowly forming outside. Katie moved to sit by the fireplace to warm up.

**_With pictures in frames of_**

**_Kisses on cheeks, cheeks. _**

"So, are we going to put the pictures up again?" Travis asked, coming back from the attic with a box. Katie nodded and the two set hard at work into the late night, nailing pictures up on the walls.

"Remember this?" Katie asked, turning around to show Travis a picture of them kissing in front of a fountain.

**_Tell her how you must've lost your mind._**

**_When you left her all alone, and never told her why-y._**

"Yeah. It was right before I left." Silence pounded upon them. "I must've lost my mind. I'm sorry I left, Katie. I really am. I never told you why, and that was a huge mistake. I'm sorry." For once, Travis wasn't joking about something. His face showed all seriousness, something that was usually a foreign concept to him.

"It's okay."

**_And that's how it works. _**

**_That's how you lost the girl-irl. _**

"There's a reason I wasn't picking up your calls, you know," Katie told him.

"And I deserved it. I did."

**_But then you say _**

**_"I want you for worse or for better_**

**_"I would wait forever and ever_**

**_"Broke your heart, I'll put it back together,_**

**_"I want you forever and ever!"_**

"But I want you for worse or for better," Katie began. "I would wait forever and ever."

"Broke your heart, but I've put it back together," Travis continued. "I want you forever and ever."

**_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl-irl. _**

**_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl-irl. _**

How sweet. They were telling each other Taylor Swift lyrics. Aww! Cue the fangirls!

**_And you know, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_That I don't want you, to go oh oh. _**

"It's getting late, I better go," Travis told her finally, at around midnight. Katie frowned.

"Oh. Okay. See you tomorrow?" Travis nodded, then left out the door. He wouldn't take one of Katie's flower covered umbrellas.

**_Remind me how it used to be._**

**_With pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks. _**

**_And say you want me. _**

That night Katie couldn't fall asleep because she was smiling so much. He was back. He regretted everything. It was wonderful.

**_And then you say_**

**_"I want you for worse or for better_**

**_"I could wait forever and ever_**

**_"Broke your heart, I'll put it back together_**

**_"I want you forever and ever!"_**

That morning she got a text. "Be there in a few," it read. "Don't forget that I want you for worse or for better." Katie immediately responded.

"I could wait forever and ever…but I don't want to. Hurry up!"

**_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl, girl. _**

**_That's how it works!_**

**_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl, girl. _**

**_That's how it works!_**

**_And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl, girl. _**

When she heard the door open, Katie jumped up from the couch, leaped over the back of it, and ran to meet Travis. It was a good thing it was him, too. If it was someone else they would've found themselves being viciously hugged to death.

**_That's how it works. _**

**_That's how you get the girl. _**

"Never leave me again," Katie whispered, finally calming down.

"I won't. I promise," Travis whispered back.


	9. Safe & Sound (Artemis)

**A/N: This will be very, very sad. So get out the tissues, because the feels tidal wave is approaching quickly. Ready? Deep breath. And…go.**

**_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"_**

**_When all those shadows almost killed your light. _**

Artemis stared out her window, silently mourning the death of her best Hunter, Zoe Nightshade. A single tear trickled down her face, and she closed her eyes, ripping them away from the new constellation she was looking at.

Earlier, in the throne room, Artemis had walked in. The silvery aura that usually glowed around her was almost non-existent, her eyes almost lifeless. Her and Apollo had never been close, but he immediately rushed to find out what was wrong. Artemis didn't say so, but he knew.

**_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"._**

**_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight. _**

Dead and gone and past…like Zoe. Another tear fell down Artemis's cheek, followed by another, and another.

**_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. _**

**_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. _**

**_The morning light, you and I'll be_**

**_Safe, and, Sound. _**

Artemis had to continue with her duties of riding the moon chariot into the sky, but it was extremely difficult with the cold, wet tears clogging her eyes. "She'll be alright. She'll still be filing out the duties of a Hunter. That's what she would've wanted…" Artemis muttered, remembering the real reason she turned Zoe into a constellation.

To fight Orion, her long time enemy after what had happened between them. Zoe would still be serving her lady. Up until morning, when she could rest again.

**_So don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire._**

**_The war outside your door keeps raging on. _**

That night Artemis had a nightmare (rare, for gods) and in it she had glanced out a window to see a city on fire. Zoe was stumbling through, coated in flames, trying to save as many people as possible. Artemis awoke with a scream and a muffled sob. So undignified, but so understandable.

**_Hold on, to this, lullaby. _**

**_Even when the music's gone. _**

Apollo had obviously come in. They were twins, after all. He sung her a soft lullaby. "Deep in the meadow, under a willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow…." Long after he left, Artemis sat in bed, clutching the sheets around her, whispering the song to herself as she fell asleep.

**_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. _**

**_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. _**

**_The morning light, you and I'll be _**

**_Safe, and, Sound. _**

Another night, she looked out the window at Zoe's constellation and was able not to cry. She looked up at it, and smiled. "Don't worry Zoe," she whispered. "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. The morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. _**

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh. _**

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. _**

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. _**

Hades had heard. All of a sudden, a spirit made of translucent wisps of smoke taking the form of Zoe Nightshade appeared next to Artemis.

"It's okay, m'lady," Zoe whispered. "I'm right here. I'm carrying out your duties in the sky as you've instructed me. I promise to never fail."

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. _**

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh. _**

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. _**

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. _**

Artemis covered her mouth with a hand and let a tear or two stream down her face. Quietly, she sniffled and looked at Zoe once more.

"You've never failed me," the goddess whispered. "Ever. Not even in death. And I'm sure you never will. You were my best Hunter by far. I want you to keep an eye on them, okay? Guide my Hunters in the right direction." Zoe nodded, and disappeared with a slight 'goodbye' forming on her pale pink lips.

**_Just close your eyes…_**

**_You'll be alright…_**

**_Come morning light…_**

**_You and I'll be_**

**_Safe. And. Sound. _**

Artemis walked back inside, with her eyes closed. "Don't cry," she muttered to herself. "She's alright. She's finally safe." Quietly, she locked herself in her room once more and dreamed of Zoe. And Zoe fought Orion in the sky, an untold Greek myth just recently invented by Artemis.

It was beautiful.

**A/N: Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Since I didn't put a disclaimer at the beginning of this, here's one: All characters (minus those from Greek mythology, of course) are Uncle Rick's. The song is Taylor's, featuring the Civil Wars. It was written for the Hunger Games soundtrack, Hunger Games rights belong to Lionsgate. **


	10. Sad Beautiful Tragic (Silena)

**A/N: Okay. This one will be the last really sad one, I promise. Sorry for provoking your feels XD Also, thank you for all the reviews! I'll take any song suggestions, if I don't have it I'll do it! :3 All rights to Rick and Taylor.**

**_Long, handwritten note, deep in your pocket. _**

**_Words, how little they mean, when you're a little too late. _**

**_I stood, right by the tracks, your face in a locket. _**

**_Good girls, hopeful they'll be, and long they will wait. _**

The dead body of Silena Bearugeard stood by the River Styx, awaiting the time when she would finally board the rickety old boat to reach her judgment. She looked around, carefully and beautifully, trying to catch sight of Beckendorf. Finally, see saw him, with his nose buried in a silver heart locket. She ran towards him, throwing her arms around him. They were dead…and still in love.

**_We had a beautiful magic love there._**

**_What a sad, beautiful tragic love affair. _**

"Silena!" Beckendorf cried, hugging her tight. Soon they were boarded upon the train, and were allowed to take their judgments together.

"Elysium!" the three people exclaimed immediately. "You died heroes!" And so the couple went off to a new mansion which had been built just for them. It was gorgeous for the Underworld.

**_In dreams, I meet you in long conversation._**

**_We both wake, in lonely beds in different cities._**

**_And time, is taking its sweet time erasing you._**

**_And you've got your demons, and darling they all look like me._**

What if I told you it was all a dream? What if I told you they really broke up, and that weight was like dying on Silena? What would you do? How would you react? Would you un-follow this? Would you flame? Would you try to murder me?

**_We had a beautiful magic love there._**

**_What a said, beautiful tragic love affair. _**

And what if I told you that was just to freak you out. They were dead, but they were together and happier than ever with no threat looming over them. Silena and Beckendorf were watching a movie (don't ask me which one. If Silena chose it was a gooey romance, and if Beckendorm chose it was probably some action movie). She snuggled into him, burying her nose into his neck.

**_Distance, timing, break down, fighting_**

**_Silence a train runs off its tracks_**

**_Kiss me, try to fix it, would you just try to listen?_**

**_Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get back. _**

And what if I told you that was all a lie? That they really were…over? What would you do? How would you react? Why am I asking you all this?

**_A beautiful magic love there. _**

**_What a sad, beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful._**

But it was true…up above ground the others were mourning their lost friends, but Silena and Beckendorf pretended they were alive and well…they went to the park (and ate pomegranates off of Persephone's tree) and fed the little dead ducks. They went to the movies, watched re-runs full of old actors, some of which they saw in Elysium. And they were happy together. Happily ever after, eh?

**_What we had, a beautiful magic love there. _**

**_What a sad, beautiful tragic love affair._**

**_We had, a beautiful magic love there. _**

**_What a sad, beautiful tragic love affair. _**

And it was beautiful. And sad. And tragic. But they were happy. And Silendorf was sad, beautiful and tragic all at once.


	11. Love Story (Ellily May)

**A/N: I am so so so so SO sorry for the wait guys. I have several other stories going on, but I hope that you enjoy this one. It's kind of cute. Rights to Uncle Rick, Taylor, and Shakespeare. (You'll see….)**

**_We were both young, when I first saw you_**

**_I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there,_**

**_On a balcony in Summer air. _**

Lily May Ramirez-Arellano closed her eyes and let the gentle breeze blow through her dark hair, as the memory played through her mind. The handsome boy, her disapproving mother, his disapproving father, it all came back with a flash of mental light. She wasn't sure whether it was pain or a rebellious fire that caused her to think the way she did about the boy, though.

**_See the lights, see the party the ball gowns_**

**_I see you make your way through the crowd and saw hello_**

**_Little did I know:_**

Of course, Mister Elliot James Grace liked her too. But he had been taught of the time that Lily May's mom liked his dad…and it hadn't turned out well, obviously. But he still remembered the Victorian themed party that him and the girl had met at, with her in a fabulous ball gown and him in an over the top suit. He had no idea who she was at the time, but he soon found out….

**_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_**

**_'Til my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet!"_**

**_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go…._**

Elliot decided to take his chances in the following months. From the large marble staircase, Lily May watched him asking her dad to be able to see her. "Stay away from my daughter!" he had exclaimed, shutting the door in his face. From the living room, Reyna had watched with wide eyes. Lily May shot Elliot one last glance through the glass door, making plans for later.

**_And I said:_**

**_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_**

**_"I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run._**

**_"You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess,_**

**_"It's a love story baby just say, 'yes'."_**

**_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh. _**

In her room that night, Lily May hid under the brown quilts with her monster-proof phone. She whispered into it, calling her fellow legacy Elliot. "Hey," she said, smiling as his voice sounded back. "Yeah, can we meet in the park tomorrow night?" "That'll be great. Love you. Bye."

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._**

**_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew,_**

**_So close your eyes._**

Under the starlight, Aphrodite's new favorite couple held hands on a metal bench overlooking a small pond. No one knew they had snuck out, because even though their parents didn't have anything between them, it was still odd and awkward for their children to be going out. Like, super awkward.

**_Escape this town for a little while-ile, oh oh!_**

For hours the two talked, laughed, and made Aphrodite fangirl up on Olympus. And Uncle Rick says that a couple talking a bench in the park for a long time isn't a good story! Pssh. They forgot the world around them, for in their worlds nothing existed but each other, and the looming threat that someone might find out….

**_But you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_**

**_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet!"_**

**_But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go!_**

****Reyna was suspicious, and had gone through Lily May's phone. She was ashamed in her daughter for breaking the rules that she had set, and immediately texted her boyfriend. "Stay away from my daughter." And Lily May couldn't contact Elliot again, and they both sat in their rooms all day wondering if the other would have given up and left by that time, as things weren't looking up.

**_And I said:_**

**_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_**

**_"I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run._**

**_"You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess,_**

**_"It's a love story, baby just say yes!"_**

They met at a restaurant the next night, after some children of Venus and Aphrodite set them up. "So…you haven't given up?" Lily May asked. Elliot smiled and shook his blond head, so much like his father's.

**_Romeo save me, they're tryna tell me how to feel._**

**_This love is difficult, but it's real!_**

**_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess,_**

**_It's a love story baby just say yes…oh oh oh, oh oh oh. _**

It was funny how they both wanted to love each other, but they didn't want to get caught. They were confused. They were madly in love. "It'll be fine," they would tell themselves every single day. Every single day….

**_Well I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around._**

**_My faith in you was, fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_**

It had been months when the two love birds finally met outside the town they lived in. Both were filled with regret for a love lost…but Lily May stepped a little closer and whispered into Elliot's ear:

**_"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._**

**_"I keep waiting, for you but never come."_**

**_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think he_**

**_Knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_**

"Elliot save me, I've been feeling so alone. I've been waiting and you've finally come. I'm glad this was never lost." Before she could kiss him, Elliot had moved away. He was on his knee, holding out a navy blue velvet box, which he was opening.

**_"Marry me Juliet! You'll never have to be alone,_**

**_I love you and that's all I really know!_**

**_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_**

**_It's a love story baby just say, yes!"_**

"Marry me Lily May, you'll never be alone as long as I'm here with you. I love you, and it clouds my brain and fogs my memory. I talked to your dad and he finally agreed, and you can go wedding dress shopping soon. It's a love story, you know." Lily May couldn't contain her smile. She couldn't speak, so she hoped that Elliot understood that she would love to marry him.

**_Oh oh, oh oh. _**

And the wedding was gorgeous, and Reyna and Jason were sitting next to each other. In the back row, Aphrodite was weeping into a handkerchief, and Percy kept glancing back, rolling his eyes, and turning back to the wedding.

**_'Cause we were both young, when I first saw you._**

"You may now kiss the bride." And Lily May and Elliot still remembered the first time that they had met.


	12. Welcome to New York (Olympians)

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been posting! Here's Welcome to New York, song owned by the successful Taylor Swift and characters belong to Rick Riordan. Well, personalities of the gods at least. Please review!**

**_Walking through the crowd_**

**_The village is aglow._**

**_Kaleidoscope of loud_**

**_Heartbeats under coats. _**

There were lots of mortals, but none seemed to pay attention to the Olympians as they walked through the crowd in the winter. America had been busy, and it was now the center of seemingly everything. Apollo kept wincing at the terrible music, and Athena was rolling her eyes at the idiocy of the population, but other than that the gods were excited about their new home.

**_Everybody here wanted something more._**

**_Searching for a sound they hadn't heard before. _**

The group of adults—much older than the seemed—passed a young man playing guitar on a street corner. His case lay open at his feet as he plucked and strummed the strings to create a small tune. With a glance behind him, Apollo stepped up to show the guitar player some tricks. In a few moments he was playing beautiful music.

"Where you from brother?" the man asked. Apollo explained that he had just moved there.

**_And I said_**

**_"Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you!"_**

**_Welcome to New York, welcome to New York. _**

**_Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you!_**

**_Welcome to New York, welcome to New York. _**

"Well welcome to New York," he replied, playing something on his guitar. "We've been needing someone who can control the terrible music around here!"

**_It's the newest soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat forevermore. _**

**_The lights are so bright but they never blind me, me. _**

**_Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you! _**

**_Welcome to New York, welcome to New York._**

Many years later these memories were playing through Apollo's head as he put in his new Taylor Swift CD, 1989. As the Man Swiftie heard the first song, he remembered the young man he had meant on the streets. Later, he had gotten a record deal.

**_When we first dropped our bags _**

**_On apartment floors,_**

**_Took our broken hearts_**

**_Put them in a drawer. _**

Aphrodite, however, was a different story. She immediately ran up to her new room on Olympus, and forgot all of her past relationships with mortals. In a wooden desk drawer, she placed a dove's feather, a goose's beak, a rose, a tuft of rabbit fur, an apple seed, and some lettuce together. "To new love," she whispered.

**_Everybody here was someone else before,_**

**_And you can watch all you want, boys and boys and girls and girls!_**

And let's just say that love hit New York like a flock of snowy doves. As in, they'll peck at your eyes until you finally find someone who loves you back.

**_ Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you!_**

**_Welcome to New York, welcome to New York. _**

**_Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you!_**

**_Welcome to New York, welcome to New York. _**

So Aphrodite smiled when Apollo would go running through the halls singing the song by Taylor Swift. Every now and then, she would walk out and join him. Both had different memories, but the message of the song was clear to both: New York was a place of change and new beginnings for all.

**_It's the newest soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat forevermore. _**

**_The lights are so bright but they never blind me, me. _**

**_Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you! _**

**_Welcome to New York, welcome to New York._**

Now, the other gods hated this. But they all had their special memories. Zeus and his many mortal girlfriends, Hera and her many mortal victims, Artemis and her new followers and land, Ares and all of his new wars (Thanks dude. Please note my sarcasm), Dionysus and his new parties, Hestia and all the fireplaces everywhere, Poseidon and the sea to shining sea, Hades and the new underworld location of LA, Demeter and her many new fields of grain and lots of cereal eaters, Athena and all of the new scholars, not to mention the amazing architecture of this new land.

**_Like any great love, it keeps you guessing._**

**_Like any real love, it's ever changing. _**

**_Like any true love, it drives you crazy._**

**_But you know you wouldn't change anything, anything, anything…_**

**** Secretly, all of the gods hoped to be able to stay in New York. This was also the place they were when the world was saved twice, mind you. Not to mention that Poseidon didn't want to leave his kid. The god was a proud poppa.

**_ Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you!_**

**_Welcome to New York, welcome to New York. _**

**_Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you!_**

**_Welcome to New York, welcome to New York. _**

It had truly felt like New York was waiting for the Greek Gods.

**_It's the newest soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat forevermore. _**

**_The lights are so bright but they never blind me, me. _**

**_Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you! _**

**_Welcome to New York, welcome to New York._**

And maybe New York was waiting for them, too.


End file.
